custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikratal
Ikratal is a Makuta that was created by Teridax, when he ruled the universe, and then put into stasis. Biography During his rule of the universe, Teridax created three new Makuta and put them in stasis. One of these was Ikratal. Ikratal is just like any other Makuta, power hungry and full of Shadow. Ikratal is similar in character to Icarax. He will not take orders from others and is very destructive. His armoured form is huge. Not many Makuta would have the power to move such armour but Teridax made Ikratal's power almost unlimited, which is why he quickly put him in stasis. History Reign of Shadows Whilst Teridax ruled the universe, it is well known that he killed all the other Makuta to get rid of any competition. But what is not as well known is that he made three new Makuta. He did this so that if he was defeated the Makuta would live on, even if he would not be in control. Ikratal was created with almost unlimited power. That is how he is able to control his armour despite it being so big. He and the other two Makuta had their evolution sped up so that they quickly evolved to the point of no longer having physical bodies. This was done whilst they were in stasis as Teridax had put them in stasis, using his stasis powers, the moment he had made them in case of them trying to take control. ' Arrival of the Toa Spherus' Right at the beginning of Teridax's rule, just after he'd made the new Makuta, the Toa Spherus arrived in the Matoran universe after being sent there by Tahu, using an adapted version of the Kanohi Vahi created by the Great Beings, after he learnt that Teridax made new Makuta. Tahu could not send his own team or any other as they had already been there, but The Toa Spherus hadn't at least, not as Toa. They killed two of the Makuta but were unable to stop Ikratal who escape. (The Toa Spherus are yet to be sent on this mission, time travel's complicated). Spherus Magna After Teridax had died Ikratal moved to Spherus Magna. He was unseen by anyone whilst he was leaving the body of Mata Nui, which had been inhabited by Teridax, but later had a fight with three Glatorian. He won with ease. The Glatorian were unable to hurt him and he killed them using various Rahkshi powers. He then took a Thornax launcher from one of them and attached it to his right arm. Abilities and traits Ikratal is very destructive by nature. He would happily destroy the whole of Spherus Magna and become ruler of whatever remained but, he has decided to wait for the right time. As a Makuta he controls the element of Shadow. He also has the ability to create Kraata. He can attack opponents using a Shadow-Hand and has the powers of all 42 Rahkshi, just like every other Makuta. His Mask of Hypnosis gives him control of a target for a limited time. However the effects of the mask depend on the strength of the mind of those he's controlling and how many people he is trying to control at one time. He cannot control those with a more powerful mind than his own. He is incredibly strong and his staff can cut through solid rock. Alternate versions (this version only exists in MAZEKA's entry to the Character Swap Writing Contest and any reference to Niha is currently non-canon in LoganWoerner's storyline.) In another reality, Ikratal was one of 200 Makuta made by Mata Nui, when Mata Nui managed to reform Spherus Magna, Ikratal and the other surviving Makuta evacuated Mata Nui's body onto the planet. After a few years, Ikratal had risen to power and wiped out every other Makuta in existence. His goal in this universe is the same, to become ruler of Spherus Magna. He was later killed by Niha. Appearances *Time of the Toa Spherus (yet to be made) *Flesh and Blood-alternate version of Ikratal Trivia *Ikratal is the biggest model I have ever made. It took three hours and a lot of pieces. *Ikratal's shoulders and waist are made from the section of the Swamp Strider model that attaches to the legs, but split in half. One bit for the shoulders, the other for the waist. Category:Makuta